Conversations of a Deranged Stalker...
by Ax
Summary: Full title is Conversations of a Deranged Stalker and Unfortunate People. Not really Animorphs, but it is a sequel to Conversations of a Deranged Cassie and Scary Guy, So I figured that since all of you are familiar with my work... Very funny, I have ab
1. Poor Adam

Conversations of a Deranged Stalker and Unfortunate People

A/N:  Okay, guess what!  I found more people to scare!  Funness, huh?  I know that this isn't really Animorphs, but lots of you already read Conversations of a Deranged Cassie and Scary Guy so you know what I'm capable of…  Also, I'll try and add in Animorphs later.  My cousin Chelsea is staying at my house for a week, and she gave me her friend's screen name, and told me to just talk to him and maybe scare him for a bit.  She left to go take a shower, and I really just started scaring him…  Chelsea came back and started cracking up when she read our conversation, but then we were like, "Shoot!  What about my profile?!"  So we went and checked it, and of course the first thing on it was "Chelsea's here!"  How stupid was that?  So anyway, her friend found out who we were, but Chelsea thought that the idea of scaring her friends was genius.  Because of that, I now have about 15 people I can scare!  We made a new screen name, JHSstalker, because the initials of her high school are JHS.  The profile was this:

I know all about you, %n.  All about you...

I live in France

I wear nice pants

I eat red ants

I like to dance

I'll take this chance

I love romance

I use a lance

I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU!  (and i'm not kidding, either)  (seriously, I do)  

Her was our conversation with her ex-boyfriend, Adam.  Chelsea was giving me all the information.

**JHSstalker**: tralala  
**germalamo**: hi  
**germalamo**: so, what do you know about me?

A/N:  Obviously, he just read the profile.

  
**JHSstalker**: all about you, adam  
**germalamo**: such as?  
**JHSstalker**: how are lula and rick doing?

A/N:  Those are his parents' names.

  
**germalamo**: whats my last name  
**germalamo**: do i have any pets  
**JHSstalker**: jonson  
**germalamo**: how long have i lived in minneapolis  
**JHSstalker**: no, u don't

A/N:  Have any pets.

  
**germalamo**: your already wrong  
**germalamo**: fool  
**germalamo**: haha  
**germalamo**: i do have a pet  
**JHSstalker**: since third grade, i think  
**germalamo**: and no  
**germalamo**: ive lived here since i was 3  
**JHSstalker**: sorry, you do  
**germalamo**: 0wn3d  
**JHSstalker**: its name is cinnamon  
**germalamo**: what is "it"  
**JHSstalker**: and it is a dog  
**germalamo**: how long have i had it  
**germalamo**: is it a he or a she  
**JHSstalker**: is cinnamon feeling alright?  
**JHSstalker**: she  
**JHSstalker**: uve had her almost ur whole life  
**germalamo**: what is my address  
**germalamo**: my birthday  
**germalamo**: what kind of cars do i drive  
**germalamo**: what kind of car does my dad drive  
**JHSstalker**: thats inconsequential  
**germalamo**: you dont know shit.  
**JHSstalker**: u drive a 88 mazda rx7  
**germalamo**: good good.....  
**JHSstalker**: r u talking about the jaguar, the jeep, or the van?  
**germalamo**: nice  
**JHSstalker**: ur birthday is sep 27, 85  
**germalamo**: nice  
**JHSstalker**: like i siad, i know ALL about u  
**germalamo**: im my other screenname right now

A/N:  There was a pause, because we were doing something else.

  
**germalamo**: you dont know it  
**germalamo**: heh  
**germalamo**: good job

A/N:  We IMed him on his other screen name.

  
**JHSstalker**: im sorry, i was busy  
**germalamo**: can i guess who you are?  
**germalamo**: lets see....you type pretty slow  
**germalamo**: and your probably not signed on under your real sn right now  
**JHSstalker**: yes, you can  
**JHSstalker**: no, im just busy  
**germalamo**: brian?  
**JHSstalker**: no  
**germalamo**: well wait now...lets narrow it down. are you a guy or a girl  
**JHSstalker**: my name is theresa porter  
**JHSstalker**: i am a girl  
**germalamo**: right....  
**germalamo**: and why would you just tell me your name so easily  
**JHSstalker**: bcuz im speshul  
**germalamo**: i see  
**germalamo**: so do you go to jhs  
**JHSstalker**: no, i just stalk ppl who do  
**JHSstalker**: jhs ppl are hot

A/N:  Chelsea thought that we should hit on him and see what he says.

  
**germalamo**: so what school do you go to  
**germalamo**: or how bout this: do you have a pic?  
**JHSstalker**: i go to saint johns  
**JHSstalker**: yes, i do

A/N:  I live in a different state than Chelsea and Adam, so he hasn't seen me in person.  However, he has seen pictures of me, so I was going to send him a picture of Brooke Nevin, an actress who played Rachel in the Animorphs TV show.  (If you don't understand that, go read my other fic, Conversations of a Deranged Cassie and Scary Guy.)  However, just as we were about to send it, we realized that it said, "Brooke Nevin is Rachel" on it.  Durn…

  
**germalamo**: will you send it to me?  
**JHSstalker wants to directly connect**.   
**JHSstalker is now directly connected**. 

A/N:  Luckily, we were saved by his having to leave.

  
**germalamo**: gotta go  
**germalamo**: concert  
**germalamo**: later

A/N:  We talked to him later on the phone, and he ended up guessing it was us after we mentioned that we had been harassing Chelsea's other friend, but this was still quite funny.  We also went and found a picture of some random girl online who is us from now on.  So anyway, I'll try and post more soon!


	2. The Jerk from Ax's Old School

A/N:  Alright, this is another one of Chelsea's current friends, Taylor Bourg.  I knew Taylor before Chelsea did, because he went to the same small Montessori school in Minnesota.  After fourth grade, he left our school and ended up going to Chelsea's.  At my school, he really disliked me because I was a dork.  When he got to Chelsea's school, he was listening kind of to a conversation that Chelsea and another girl from Taylor and my old school were having.  The other girl mentioned she knew me, and Chelsea was like, "Oh!  That's my cousin!"  Taylor went completely white, and said, "Wait, YOU'RE the cousin Allee is always talking about?!"  I used to talk about Chelsea in school all the time.  Anyway, we have now not seen each other for almost six years, yet he still badmouths me to Chelsea and her friends.  For this reason, I felt that he deserved punishment…  =)

**GalaxyLife2002**: hello, taylor

**NoTalentSoldier**: uhhhh, hello

**GalaxyLife2002**: what's up?

**NoTalentSoldier**: i don't know who this is

**NoTalentSoldier**: ....

**GalaxyLife2002**: i know you dont know who i am

**NoTalentSoldier**: mwahahahahahah

A/N: Why is he the one going, "mwahahahaha!"?

**GalaxyLife2002**: and im not going to tell you

**NoTalentSoldier**: well okay then

**NoTalentSoldier**: is this jonas or something??

A/N:  There was a Jonas who went to our old school, too, and from what I've heard, since the last time I saw him in sixth grade, he has become an annoying jerk.  Perhaps that is why Taylor asked about him.  Although, who knows?  Maybe it was another Jonas.

**GalaxyLife2002**: jonas?

**NoTalentSoldier**: haHAA

**GalaxyLife2002**: ...

**NoTalentSoldier**: so anyways

**GalaxyLife2002**: hows life at washington?

A/N:  His school.

**NoTalentSoldier**: rippin-radical

A/N:  Right…

**NoTalentSoldier**: and yours at wherever you are?

**GalaxyLife2002**: very good

**NoTalentSoldier**: oooo, eggsellant

**GalaxyLife2002**: exactly

**NoTalentSoldier**: am i ever going to know who this is?

**GalaxyLife2002**: if you bug me enuf, i may tell you

**NoTalentSoldier**: well i don't really care

**GalaxyLife2002**: okay then

**GalaxyLife2002**: so have you done anything interesting lately, cutie?

A/N:  BWAHAHA!!!!!

**NoTalentSoldier**: yes

**NoTalentSoldier**: and you?

**GalaxyLife2002**: not really, just writing

**GalaxyLife2002**: what did you do

**NoTalentSoldier**: i just got confirmed

**GalaxyLife2002**: that is cool

**GalaxyLife2002**: into what church?

**NoTalentSoldier**: st. thomas

**GalaxyLife2002**: cool cool

**NoTalentSoldier**: so how do you know who i am?

**GalaxyLife2002**: i watch you from afar

**NoTalentSoldier**: hmmmm

**NoTalentSoldier**: that is interesting, and slightly scary

**GalaxyLife2002**: not necessarily

**NoTalentSoldier**: isn't it?

**GalaxyLife2002**: no

**NoTalentSoldier**: ok

**GalaxyLife2002**: i have heard that you have gotten a new screen name, other than this one

A/N:  Well, at least, that's what the boy who gave Chelsea Taylor's screen name said.  He said that this was his old one, and that he had a new one.

**GalaxyLife2002**: may i know what it is, please?

**NoTalentSoldier**: i havn't....for real

**GalaxyLife2002**: oh

**GalaxyLife2002**: darn it

**GalaxyLife2002**: you should come online more often, then ;-)

**NoTalentSoldier**: i'm scared...

**GalaxyLife2002**: you should be

**GalaxyLife2002**: or maybe you shouldnt

**GalaxyLife2002**: i dont know

**GalaxyLife2002**: hmm....

**GalaxyLife2002**: should you be scared?

**GalaxyLife2002**: :-D

**NoTalentSoldier**: i.....don't.....know....?

**GalaxyLife2002**: neither do i

**GalaxyLife2002**: so what classes are you taking this quarter?

**NoTalentSoldier**: all the one's that you arn't

**GalaxyLife2002**: and how would you know that?

**GalaxyLife2002**: you dont know who i am!

**NoTalentSoldier**: don't i?

**GalaxyLife2002**: i dont think so

**GalaxyLife2002**: unless you do

**GalaxyLife2002**: who am i?

**NoTalentSoldier**: "you are who you choose to be"

**GalaxyLife2002**: sounds good to me

**GalaxyLife2002**: so what classes are you taking?

**NoTalentSoldier**: i said.....whichever one's you aren't

**GalaxyLife2002**: but you dont know which ones im not taking

**GalaxyLife2002**: therefore you cant say that

**NoTalentSoldier**: don't i?

**GalaxyLife2002**: i dont think so

**GalaxyLife2002**: becuase you dont know who i am!

**NoTalentSoldier**: mwahahahahahahahahahahh

**GalaxyLife2002**: mwahahahahahaha! back to you

**GalaxyLife2002**: i am all-powerful

**NoTalentSoldier**: ok

**NoTalentSoldier**: well, you could tell me who yu are or i can just stop talking to you

**GalaxyLife2002**: fine

**GalaxyLife2002**: my name is cassie

A/N:  Cassie.  Deranged Cassie.

**GalaxyLife2002**: and i watch you from afar :-)

**NoTalentSoldier**: that's slightly frigtening

**NoTalentSoldier**: frightening*

**GalaxyLife2002**: but i already told you that it was not

**NoTalentSoldier**: ok

**GalaxyLife2002**: i will not do anything to you

**GalaxyLife2002**: only the loons will

A/N:  Many of you probably already know that I have a slight obsession with radioactive loons taking over the world.  It's a long story, but the entire thing started at a Concordia language camp I went to, so my friends and I said that the loons would take over camp first.

**GalaxyLife2002**: the radioactive loons *laughs*

**NoTalentSoldier**: well, i still don't know who you are, but i have to do some homework, so i must stop talking now

**GalaxyLife2002**: no! do not stop talking to me!

**NoTalentSoldier**: yes....the loons....?

**GalaxyLife2002**: yes

**GalaxyLife2002**: they will take over the world

**GalaxyLife2002**: they will start with camp lincoln and camp lake Hubert

A/N:  Those are two camps in Minnesota.  They are not the Concordia camps, but I said them because I used to go to Camp Lake Hubert, which was the girls' camp, and he went to its brother camp, Camp Lincoln.  He did not know that I went to Camp Lake Hubert.  When he learned that I did, he probably went home crying.  I figured that it was as good as any.  

**NoTalentSoldier**: i see

**GalaxyLife2002**: yes

**GalaxyLife2002**: you went to camp lincoln a long time ago, did you not?

**NoTalentSoldier**: do i know you?

**NoTalentSoldier**: yes....

**NoTalentSoldier**: i did

**GalaxyLife2002**: maybe you do

**GalaxyLife2002**: maybe you dont

**GalaxyLife2002**: hmm...

**GalaxyLife2002**: thats a good question

**NoTalentSoldier**: ok, you're just being cryptic and weird

**GalaxyLife2002**: thank you

A/N:  I always consider being called weird, crazy, etc. a compliment!

**NoTalentSoldier**: ...yes

**GalaxyLife2002**: hail me, princess of all things cryptic and weird!

**GalaxyLife2002**: but above all, hail the loons

**GalaxyLife2002**: who will take over the world

**NoTalentSoldier**: ooooooooooooo.......k

**GalaxyLife2002**: what homework do you have, taylor bourg?

**NoTalentSoldier**: stuff that doens't involve the likes of you

**GalaxyLife2002**: the likes of me?

**GalaxyLife2002**: you LIKE me?

**NoTalentSoldier**: you are mighty scary you know

**GalaxyLife2002**: as in LOVE me?

**GalaxyLife2002**: ecstasy!

**GalaxyLife2002**: joy!

**GalaxyLife2002**: rapture!

**GalaxyLife2002**: happiness!

**GalaxyLife2002**: mighty scary? thanx!

**NoTalentSoldier**: yea....sure......no problem

**NoTalentSoldier**: ...?

**GalaxyLife2002**: :-D

**NoTalentSoldier**: yes i know

**NoTalentSoldier**: what school do you go to?

**GalaxyLife2002**: vis

A/N:  Shorthand for a private school in Minneapolis, which I probably would have gone to, had I not moved to Texas.

**NoTalentSoldier**: how the hell do you know me?

**GalaxyLife2002**: im speshul and have my sources....

**NoTalentSoldier**: i know i don't know anyone from vis

**GalaxyLife2002**: i know people from washington and Jefferson

A/N:  His school and Chelsea's school.

**GalaxyLife2002**: and those people show me pictures of people

**GalaxyLife2002**: and i start to stalk people in those picture

**GalaxyLife2002**: s

**NoTalentSoldier**: hmmmmm

**NoTalentSoldier**: and i am your victim for this evening?

**GalaxyLife2002**: maybe

**GalaxyLife2002**: maybe not

**GalaxyLife2002**: i do not know

**NoTalentSoldier**: ok

**GalaxyLife2002**: ive been watching you

**GalaxyLife2002**: for days and weeks and months and years and decades and centuries!

A/N:  Okay, so I saw him every day at school for six or seven years.  Same difference.

**NoTalentSoldier**: well, that's not cool

**NoTalentSoldier**: i'm going to leave now

**GalaxyLife2002**: oh, but it is

**GalaxyLife2002**: NO!

**GalaxyLife2002**: do not leave me!

**NoTalentSoldier**: tell me who you are and i might consider staying

**GalaxyLife2002**: i already told you:

**GalaxyLife2002**: i am cassie

**NoTalentSoldier**: also, tell me who knows me that knows you

**GalaxyLife2002**: one of your friends

**GalaxyLife2002**: who knows me :-D

**NoTalentSoldier**: alright, if thats the best you can do, i'll see you later

**GalaxyLife2002**: no!

**GalaxyLife2002**: dont!

**GalaxyLife2002**: you do know me

**GalaxyLife2002**: you just dont know you do

**GalaxyLife2002**: :-D

**NoTalentSoldier**: ok

**NoTalentSoldier**: ....really weird

**GalaxyLife2002**: thank you

**GalaxyLife2002**: now are you going to tell me what hw you have or not?

**NoTalentSoldier**: well, if you don't tell me who gave you my name and such, then i am leaving right now

**GalaxyLife2002**: the person who gave me your screen name wants to remain anonymous

**NoTalentSoldier**: ok, that's fine

**GalaxyLife2002**: especially because he/she doesnt know he/she gave it to me

A/N:  Which is true; Chelsea did not tell the friend she got Taylor's screen name from that she was going to give it to me so I could do this.

**NoTalentSoldier**: goodnight

**GalaxyLife2002**: but i already knew u

**GalaxyLife2002**: they just gave me your screen name

**NoTalentSoldier**: how did you know me

**NoTalentSoldier**: 

**NoTalentSoldier**: ????

**GalaxyLife2002**: school

**NoTalentSoldier**: what school?

**GalaxyLife2002**: one of the three you have gone to

A/N:  I thought he had only gone to three…  My school, the elementary school after that, and then high school.  But now that I think about it, I forgot middle school.

**NoTalentSoldier**: i've gone to more than 3

**GalaxyLife2002**: really?

**NoTalentSoldier**: yea

**GalaxyLife2002**: i only knew of three

**NoTalentSoldier**: i'll see ya later

**GalaxyLife2002**: dont leave!

**GalaxyLife2002**: i love you!

A/N:  I was desperate to have him stay at that point.

**NoTalentSoldier**: have fun with your stalking

**GalaxyLife2002**: noooooo

**GalaxyLife2002**: i only want to stalk you!

**NoTalentSoldier**: then stalk on, i'm going to bed

**NoTalentSoldier**: goodnight

**GalaxyLife2002**: dont leave me!

**NoTalentSoldier**: adios  
**NoTalentSoldier signed off at 10:17:17 PM**. 

A/N:  There should be more conversations with Taylor soon.  I was just getting started today…


	3. Professional Help

A/N:  Bwahahaha!  Again!  Again!  This is Taylor, again, if you haven't been able to tell yet.

Professional Help

**JakeLovesMe19**: hello

**NoTalentSoldier**: hello

**NoTalentSoldier**: who is this?

**JakeLovesMe19**: cassie

**NoTalentSoldier**: oh, it's you again huh?

**JakeLovesMe19**: i talked to you a couple of nites ago on my other sn

**JakeLovesMe19**: yeah

**NoTalentSoldier**: hmmmm

**NoTalentSoldier**: you do know that you are scary right?

A/N: Yes, and I consider being called scary a compliment!

**JakeLovesMe19**: maybe

**JakeLovesMe19**: anyway, whats up?

**NoTalentSoldier**: i'm tired

**NoTalentSoldier**: that's it

**JakeLovesMe19**: aww, im sorry

**JakeLovesMe19**: y so tired?

**NoTalentSoldier**: i'm not telling

**JakeLovesMe19**: y not?

**NoTalentSoldier**: becuase then you'll know too much about me

A/N:  Haha, he's paranoid!  He should be…  Obviously he's a bit smarter than Joey in Conversations of a Deranged Cassie and Scary Guy.

**NoTalentSoldier**: and that is scary

**JakeLovesMe19**: y so scary?

**JakeLovesMe19**: i already know your name

**JakeLovesMe19**: the city you live in

**JakeLovesMe19**: the school you go to

**NoTalentSoldier**: that's enough

**JakeLovesMe19**: some of the schools youve gone to

**NoTalentSoldier**: yea, exactly

**JakeLovesMe19**: one of the camps youve gone to

**JakeLovesMe19**: what you look like

A/N:  Or, at least what he looked like six years ago.  I've seen a few pictures of him from Chelsea, but still…

**NoTalentSoldier**: ok, for real, do i know who you are???

**JakeLovesMe19**: maybe

A/N:  Yes.

**JakeLovesMe19**: i dont know if you know me or remember me

**NoTalentSoldier**: where do you think you know me from?

**JakeLovesMe19**: i dont remember, but i met you a long time ago

A/N:  When we were both about two.

**NoTalentSoldier**: where, and when

**JakeLovesMe19**: your second elementary school, i believe

A/N:  Okay, not really, but at my old school that we both went to together, we would perform our annual play at the nearest public elementary school.  He ended up going there during fifth and sixth grade, after he left our public school.

**JakeLovesMe19**: i dont remember when

**NoTalentSoldier**: 5th or 6th grade?

**JakeLovesMe19**: fifth, i think

**NoTalentSoldier**: i think you do know, you're just being coy

**JakeLovesMe19**: well, tahnk you!

**NoTalentSoldier**: were you in my class or something

A/N:  Only for seven years… 

**NoTalentSoldier**: ???

**JakeLovesMe19**: possibly

**JakeLovesMe19**: yes

**JakeLovesMe19**: or

**JakeLovesMe19**: no

**JakeLovesMe19**: who knows?

**NoTalentSoldier**: you

**JakeLovesMe19**: me? but i dont know!

**JakeLovesMe19**: i forgot!

**NoTalentSoldier**: whatever

**JakeLovesMe19**: i did think you were cute tho

A/N:  Not really.  But Chelsea says that he is considered cute, now.

**NoTalentSoldier**: how did you know me??

**JakeLovesMe19**: school

**JakeLovesMe19**: so are you doing anything now?

**NoTalentSoldier**: your mama

**JakeLovesMe19**: ???

**NoTalentSoldier**: i am doing your mom

**JakeLovesMe19**: i dont get it....

A/N:  I'm not called "O Innocent One" by some people at school for nothing…

**NoTalentSoldier**: nevermind

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_..._**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_k_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_so what are you really doing?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: talking to people

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_cool_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_who?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: your mama

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_omg, stop talking about my mom_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_shes embarrassing_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: haha

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_shes always talking about different "cool" bands such as "nice is neat," "the fudgies," "snoopy diggity dog," and "boys eleven men"_**

****

A/N:  See book #12, The Reaction, on page eight.

****

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_*shudder*_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: haha

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_so, what are you really doing right now?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: TALKING TO PEOPLE!!!!

A/N:  Hehehe, making him repeat himself…  =)

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_like?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: people you don't know

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_how do you know that i dont know them?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: because i am omnipotent

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_what schools do they go to? i know lots of people at jefferson and washington_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_no you're not_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_only the ellimist is_**

****

A/N:  And now "Cassie" really turns into Cassie!  Well, kind of…  A deranged Cassie, at least.

****

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_*mutters about stupid guys that meddle without meddling*_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: .........o..............k..........................?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_crayak is omnipotent too, i guess_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_but hes an annoying pain-in-the-butt_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: uhuh

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_both of them are evil now, tho_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_they couldnt save my bud rachel when she died_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_they could have, but they chose not to_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_they think that controlling the universe is more important than her life! *scoffs*_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_taylor?_**

****

A/N:  He wasn't saying anything, so I started saying "hello" in as many languages as I knew how.  The first three foreign languages were a small hint to him, because they were the three languages taught at our old school.

****

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hello?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hola?_**

****

A/N:  Spanish.

****

**NoTalentSoldier**: yes?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_bonjour?_**

****

A/N:  French.**__**

****

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_konnichi wa?_**

****

A/N:  Japanese.**__**

****

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_bonjourno?_**

****

A/N:  Italian.**__**

****

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_aloha?_**

****

A/N:  Hawaiian.**__**

****

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_ni hao ma?_**

****

A/N:  Chinese.  Sorry, I don't know which language, Cantonese or Mandarin.**__**

****

**NoTalentSoldier**: what dod you want?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_to talk to you, you little hottie_**

****

A/N:  *Gags*

****

**NoTalentSoldier**: ok

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_but so yeah, rachel died...._**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_it was really sad_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_especially cuz her boyfriend went into depression and disappeared for three years_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_and rachel's cousin, jake, my boyfriend, blamed himself for her death and his brother's death_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: ok

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_so he was really depressed too_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: you sound pretty screwed up

**NoTalentSoldier**: maybe you need some professional help

A/N:  Yup, I probably do.  Unfortunately for him, though, I love being crazy!  BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_but its okay now, because i brought rachel and tom (jake's brother) back to life by bringing them three years into the future through a rip in the time-space continuum_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: i gg

**NoTalentSoldier**: have fun

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_no! dont leave!_**

A/N:  My friend Izzy (Her penname is lillybell04, and she talked to Joey as Danae and Rachel in Conversations of a Deranged Cassie and Scary Guy) was about to IM him as Rachel, so I really didn't want him to leave.  Plus, I was having fun bugging him myself!

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i still want to talk!_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: got to sleep  
**NoTalentSoldier signed off at 9:34:57 PM**. 

A/N:  More coming soon!


	4. Your friend is waiting at the mall for m...

A/N:  Just to warn you, I switch time periods a lot.  Meaning, sometimes I talk like the war is over, and sometimes I act like it's still happening, etc.

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hey, cutie_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: i don't know if i'm going to talk to you

**NoTalentSoldier**: and don't turn my backrground green

A/N:  My default font is pink, bold, and italic, and the background color is aqua.

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_why wouldnt you?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_im not trying to_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_and its not gree_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_n_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_its aqua_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: because your background is green

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_aqua_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: whatever

**JakeLovesMe19**: :-D

**NoTalentSoldier**: make it white

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_fine_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: that's not white

A/N:  I hadn't changed it yet.

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_if it will make you happy _**;-)

**NoTalentSoldier**: ok

**NoTalentSoldier**: make it white

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_is this better?_**

****

A/N: I changed the background, but it wasn't working.  I ended up having to go change my default.

****

**NoTalentSoldier**: no

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hmm...._**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_its working for me_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_just a sec_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: change your background color to white, it's not hard

A/N:  Jerk.

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_this ok now?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: yea

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i did_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: that's better

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_and it wasnt working, taylor_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i had to go change my window preferences_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: whatever

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_so newayz, wuzzup?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: things

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_like...?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: things i'm not going to tell you about 

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_y not?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: It will only extend the length of your stakling

**NoTalentSoldier**: stalking*

A/N:  BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_me? stalking you? never!_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_*grins*_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: hmmmmm

**NoTalentSoldier**: jablowee

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_jablowee?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: yea, nevermind

**NoTalentSoldier**: are you ever going to tell me how you really know me?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i already told you tho!_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_school_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: which class?

**NoTalentSoldier**: huh?

**NoTalentSoldier**: yea, that's what i thought

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_class?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_just in general_**

****

A/N:  Because we went to school together before we were old enough to change classes….

****

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i wasnt in a specific class with you...._**

**NoTalentSoldier**: you weren't in any of my classes?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i didnt say that_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: how would you know me then?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i said i wasnt in a specific class with you_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: you were in multiple classes with me?

**NoTalentSoldier**: what is your last name?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_jones_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: cassie jones?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_yeah_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: and name one class you were in with me

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i said, i wasnt in a specific class with you_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_but fine, band_**

****

A/N:  In fourth grade, we were two of about fifteen people in our school band.  We both played the same instrument.

****

**JakeLovesMe19**: :-D

**NoTalentSoldier**: what did you play?

**NoTalentSoldier**: and what did i plaY?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_an instrument_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_which im not going to say_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_even tho i know what it was_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: who? what?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_oh, fine_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_you used to play the clarinet_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_but im not going to say what i played_**

****

A/N:  I didn't think that he was in band after fourth grade, and it would be a dead giveaway if I said what I played.  There was only one other girl who played the clarinet.

****

**NoTalentSoldier**: why?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_bcuz_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i feel speshul like this_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: you make no sense

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_really?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hmm....._**

**NoTalentSoldier**: i don't know who you are

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_must be the effects of the rip in the time-space continuum_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hehe, i think you do_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: who were you friends with in band?

A/N:  This was when I started to realize that he was in band in other grades, too.

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i think you just dont realize it_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_people_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_who im not going to say_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: why?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_cuz then you could figure out who i am!_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: that makes no sense

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_oh, ill tell you that i was friends with rachel tho_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_rachel berenson_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: so cassie jones isn't your real name then

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_yes it is_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_but they could remind you_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: i don't know a rachel berenson either

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_rachel is the girl who died who i brought back to life, remember?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i told you about her the other day_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: oh yea

**NoTalentSoldier**: that was weird

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_not really_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: i had nightmares 

**NoTalentSoldier**: for weeks

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_that was the third time i had gone through the time-space continuum_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_but its been less than a week since i started talking to you!_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: you don't even know what atime space continuum is

**NoTalentSoldier**: i SAID weeks

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_yes i do_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_its where the ellimist and crayak observe the strands of time-space_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_where the future, the present, and the past are one and the same_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: do you play warhammer or something

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_warhammer?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_no_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_im in a war tho_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: dungeons and dragons??

**NoTalentSoldier**: you watch dragon ball z?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_*shudders*_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_no_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i was scarred by anime early in life_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_y?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: you sound like the type

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_*shudders again*_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_nope, just many of my friends like it_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: .....

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_so newayz_**

****

A/N:  At this point, I had my friend Izzy IM him pretending to be Rachel.  She doesn't know anything about Animorphs, so I just told her that she loves to fight and that she was very pretty and very tough.

****

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_rachel imed you, huh?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: yea

**NoTalentSoldier**: she's weirder than you

**NoTalentSoldier**: so this girl wasn't in band with you

**NoTalentSoldier**: why is she so mad?

A/N:  I asked Izzy about this, and she said that she was using a bit of language…  She's supposed to be sending me their conversation, so I'll try posting that soon after I get it.

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_she has a bit of an attitude problem...._**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_shes my best bud tho_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_be nice to her_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: she's going to hurt me

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_how so?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_prolly mad that im leaving her cousin for you...._**

**JakeLovesMe19**: ;-)

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_so, wanna get together this summer, maybe?_**

****

A/N:  I'm visiting Minnesota this summer, and I thought it would be hilarious to just see if he went, but "Cassie" never showed up.

****

**NoTalentSoldier**: not if your friend is there...

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_dont worry, shes gonna be outta town_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_but would you like to?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: not at this point in time

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_y not?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_???_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: because you are scary

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_no im not!_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: well your "best friend" is

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i only am when im a wolf and ripping pplz's throats out_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_but dont worry, i would never do that to you! _**;-)

**NoTalentSoldier**: ......

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_like i said, rachel has an attitude_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: ....

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_so are you going to be in the play this summer?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: nope

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_too bad, you were in it a couple of years ago, werent u?_**

****

A/N:  It was great!  I saw him in the parking lot on his way into play practice, and I was like, "HEY TAYLOR!!!!"  I don't think her heard me, though, due to his lack of fainting and being scared of me.

****

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_the summer musical, that is_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: yea

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_what part did you play?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: your mama

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_a vet?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_dude, you really do need to get over my mom..... shes like, 50!_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_and shes so not cool_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_well, i mean, shes cool as far as parents go...._**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i mean, she totally believed us when we told her that alien parasites were taking over the world_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_but still!_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_*shudders*_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: hmmm

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_so what part did you really play?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: a nobody

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_meaning....?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: i was an extra

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_oh, ok_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_im sry_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_im sure you were a very GOOD extra tho!_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: ;-)

**NoTalentSoldier**: i don't care

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_so ur sure you dont wanna meet this summer?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_at the mall?_**

****

A/N:  For all of you non-Minnesotans, when somebody says "the mall" in the Twin Cities, they mean the Mall of America.

****

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_we could ride the ripsaw roller coster together_**

****

A/N:  The roller coaster inside the Mall.

****

**NoTalentSoldier**: no, your friend is at hte mall

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_huh?_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: rachel is waiting for me at the mall

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_*coughcoughcough*_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_HAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_no one but me knows shes alive again yet!_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_shed cause an uproar if she were at the mall!_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_dont worry, she was just joking_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: i'm scared

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_dont be_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i already told you, im only scary when im a wolf and ripping pplz's throats out_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_and i wouldnt do that to you_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: ;-)

**NoTalentSoldier**: yea,

**NoTalentSoldier**: ok

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_well, i g2g_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_ttyl, hottie!_**

**NoTalentSoldier**: ok

A/N:  I'll try and post Izzy's conversation soon! 


End file.
